


A chance to love you

by Kraihunbaekyeolchen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraihunbaekyeolchen/pseuds/Kraihunbaekyeolchen
Summary: 5 times Doyoung fainted. And that one time he didn't woke up.





	A chance to love you

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, ANGST AGAIN because why not. And because I love hurting myself physically and emotionally.

Doyoung just wanted to live like a normal person. He just wants to go out and hang out with his friends, he wanted to go to a university. He wanted to have a job. He wants to find his soulmate and fall inlove. Start a family and grow old together. He wants to. So much. But, _he can't._

Or, in other words,

Jaehyun got hired as a new personal nurse. His goal is to make everything happen in his patient's 'To-do list' sounds easy right? What he didn't plan is, falling inlove in the process.


End file.
